Favourite
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Terkadang, orang asing bisa menjadi manis didalam atensimu, ajak saja dia berkenalan dan tanyakan padanya apa yang menjadi favoritenya. [JunxAnzu]


**Favourite**

 **Terkadang, orang asing bisa menjadi manis didalam atensimu, ajak saja dia berkenalan dan tanyakan padanya apa yang menjadi favoritenya. [JunxAnzu]**

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sekolah kedatangan murid aneh lagi, mana dari sekolah lain pula, bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan? Hey, kau, Anzu! Malah melamun, ayo katakan sesuatu pada mereka."

Hari itu aku mendapat sergapan aneh lagi ketika masuk sekolah di hari senin, bukan soal Leo yang kabur-kaburan lagi atau Akehoshi yang hobi malak atau Hokuto yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahku. Semua itu adalah hal biasa bukan hal aneh di luar presepsi yang membuatmu bingung.

Akhir-akhir ini sekolah sering kedatangan murid-murid aneh, mungkin hanya dari sudut pandangku dan Izumi karena aku belum terbiasa dengan mereka. Kami kedatangan 2 anak dari sekolah lain yang satu terlewat ramah tapi berisik sekali, namanya Tomoe yang satu lagi sering menunjukkan ekspresi jutek tapi terkadang menatap malu ketika aku menyebut namanya beberapa kali, aku melakukan itu karena dia terus diam dan kupikir telinganya kena gangguan karena Tomoe ini berisik sekali.

Namanya Jun, aku lupa dia anak kelas berapa, entah aku belum menanyakannya, aku telalu sibuk memikirkan konsep, sebagai kesibukanku di Yumenosaki.

Rambutnya biru tua, navy, dandanannya rapi sekali. Dia mungkin semacam kaum elit, aku hanya menebaknya saja. Maniknya berwarna kuning seperti senja, bukan orenji tapi kuning, kulitnya sama seperti orang Jepang kebanyakan dan dia memiliki tinggi yang sama seperti anak seumurannya.

Jun terkadang mengatakan hal aneh ketika berbicara denganku dan Izumi langsung menyembur dengan omelan super menyebalkan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang kurang jelas maknanya, dia tak suka basa-basi atau momen yang menganggu hari. Izumi memang menyebalkan, tapi dia kakak kelas yang bisa diandalkan.

Mungkin.

Izumi bilang dia mau menyelesaikan sesuatu, dia mengatakan itu dengan sangat terburu lalu mengomel tentang Leo dan juga soal Tsukasa, jadi dia tidak bersedia membantuku, mengajak Tomoe dan Jun keliling Yumenosaki.

Dia yang kutahu terus marah-marah dan mencari anak lain yang bisa diajak bernegosiasi, walau kebanyakan anak-anak itu menghilang dan kabur ketika suara Izumi menggelegar di koridor. Percayalah, Izumi itu kakak kelas yang baik dalam artian ganda.

Pada akhirnya setelah mataku menemukan kuarsa yang indah, ia menemukan mangsa, tertawa jenaka padaku sejenak sembari berlari yang kemudian menepuk pundak Akehoshi. Pada saat itu kebetulan sedang berlarian tanpa sebab, dia memang sering begitu. Tolong jangan menanyakan alasannya, karena Akehoshi akan menjawab asal-asalan dengan nada lucu.

"Aku menyerahkan keduanya padamu dan tolong jaga Anzu sampai aku kembali, jika tidak, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku dulu sebentar. Aku mengandalkanmu, Akehoshi!"

Izumi memberi wejangan aneh dan kalimat yang tak dapat aku cerna karena Izumi berbicara terlalu cepat. Dirinya yang merasa lega menepuk pundakku tiga kali dan diteruskan dengan berhamburan ke kerumunan langit musim panas. Warna yang sama dengan matanya, biru, seperti sebuah langit yang pada saat ini dalam keadaan ceria dan bahagia.

Akehoshi tertawa kecil, menatap manis seperti kebiasaan rutin, aku membalas dengan menatap teduh ke dalam matanya.

"Apa guru menyuruh kita membuat lagu bersama, Anzu? Dia mengatakan sebuah unit yang baru."

Dan melanjutkan. "Wah, ini kesekian kalinya aku bisa bersama dengan Anzu." Akehoshi berkata lembut membuat Tomoe dan Jun bertanya-tanya siapakah nama anak ini.

"Mungkin, aku belum bicara pada guru, tapi komite sekolah mengatakan hal yang sama padaku dan Izumi, terima kasih mau menemaniku, Akehoshi."

"Sama-sama."

Tomoe tertawa samar tapi aku bisa mendengar dengan baik. Sebuah tawa pertemanan yang manis dan lugu, itu membuat diriku sedikit nyaman dengan pola ini. Ia mengatakan sesuatu lagi dan mengatakan siapa gerangan dirinya serta menjelaskan kenapa dia dan Jun ada di Yumenosaki.

Penjelasan ini membuat kelumit manis bagi Akehoshi, dia berkata ini sangat spektakuler, maniknya berubah menjadi bintang bersinar yang hendak jatuh dan mereka tertawa sembari berjalan kaki. Sementara disudut lain Jun mendengarkan, bertanya hendak dibawa kemana dalam jam makan siang ini.

Maniknya berair akibat kepanasan, tapi Tomoe pura-pura tidak tahu, pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia membiarkan Jun bergerak di belakang bersamaku dan Jun mulai menggerutu karena hal semacam ini mengganggu pekerjaannya.

Maniknya meneliksik, ia melihatku sekilas lalu bertanya. "Apa anak-anak Yumenosaki suka begitu?"

Aku menjawab, terlihat sedikit panik. "Tidak semua anak Yumenosaki aneh, itu karakter bawaan."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Anzu-san."

"Lalu?"

"Maksudnya itu-"

Sebelum ucapan menggantung itu terselaraskan, Tomoe menoleh dan berteriak. "Apa ada sesuatu yang bagus di sini? Kurasa Yumenosaki tampak menarik."

"Shinonon punya makanan yang baik, ayo kita kesana sebentar. Ada teh yang bagus di sana, kalian harus coba!"

Ini jam istirahat dan Akehoshi berniat untuk membawa kami semua ke kafetaria, aku melihat Hajime ada di sana seperti yang digambarkan barusan. Dia terlihat sibuk dari semua wara-wiri ini, bahkan tak siap untuk menyapaku balik, ini buruk dia pasti perlu bantuan.

Hajime tidak bertanya siapa yang aku bawa dia berdiri lurus pada pendirian yang kuat kecuali Tomoe yang cerita kalau dia kenal dengan Tsumugi dan anak-anak lainnya di sini. Aku tak bertanya kenapa mereka bisa kenal tapi aku agak penasaran oleh cerita itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda menghargai dan Tomoe menyukai semua kisah manis yang Akehoshi sajikan di atas pudding cokelat yang lucu dan manis. Dia memang pandai menelaah keadaan dan aku menyukai pergerakan ini sebagai awalan yang baru.

Sebelum...

"Anzu-san apa di kafetaria ini ada es krim?"

"Es krim?"

Itu suara dari Jun, pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia bicara tanpa penekanan, aku agak kaget sebenarnya. Selama kami berjalan-jalan di koridor, dia selalu menekan semua ucapannya. Pertanda dia tidak nyaman.

"Di sini tidak ada es krim setahuku, karena mesin pembuat es batu sudah rusak, kemarin Koga mengamuk." Akehoshi tertawa panik hingga aku tersedak teh dan kuingat benda apa saja yang melayang di angkasa saat Koga marah.

"Maaf kalau begitu."

Sebuah lampu kuning baru saja muncul di atas kepalaku. Aku tertawa mengingat hal yang baru saja melintas di atas sana, kupikir ini dapat aku gunakan sebagai saran yang bijaksana dari Jun yang suka makan es krim dan aku harap dia akan setuju dengan saranku.

Dengan segan aku mengungkapkan. "Mungkin aku bisa mengantarkan ke suatu tempat."

"Betul, Anzu-san?"

"Ya, aku tahu tempat semacam itu, boleh?"

Dan yang kuingat saat itu adalah sela jemari hangat mengitari kulit jemariku dan angin yang menerpa helaian Jun.

.

.

.

"Wah, ini bagus, Anzu-san."

"Kupikir itu ungkapan yang biasa."

Ada kalanya aku harus melompati pagar sekolah agar dapat melihat hal luar yang memesona. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada hal diluaran sana demi menjamu tamu yang aku rasa cukup spesial, sesekali boleh asal tidak ketahuan. Siapa yang tahu kalau kabur dari sekolah itu menyenangkan, pantas saja Leo suka.

"Vanilla."

Rasanya vanilla dan aku menebak asal rasa favoritenya yang melintas di dalam pikiranku. Aku bukan seorang peramal tapi Jun bilang itu salah satu kesukaannya. Dia berkata bahwa dia suka semua rasa, asalkan itu es krim dan dimakan sama-sama.

Dia berkata begini. "Aku bisa menghabiskan 4 stick es krim di sekolah, kupikir itu tak baik."

Lalu begini. "Aku pernah bermimpi punya sebuah pabrik."

Aku tersenyum, es krim milikku meleleh. "Bukannya itu akan menganggu kualitas suaramu ya?"

"Hiyori punya solusinya, kok! Dan aku menganggap itu sebagai keramahan dirinya atas diriku."

"Terdengar bagus."

Hening sejenak dan seekor Capung mengarah ke rambutku, hinggap di sana dan terbang lagi. Jangan mengira ada adegan romantis aku bahkan tak memikirkan itu. Hanya rasa canggung yang ada.

"Anzu-san, terima kasih atas sarannya. Aku senang bisa makan es krim bersamamu."

Aku melihat dia sudah menghabiskan 3 stick, aku tidak menjawab tapi mengangguk setuju.

"Mau bertukar email? Nanti giliranku yang memberikan saran soal makanan kesukaanmu. Anzu-san kau suka makan apa?"

.

.

.

 **A/N : Sebenernya ini bukan romance saya ngerasa begitu, btw saya nulis ini sebagai rasa peduli sama diri sendiri supaya gak kena WB, lol. Dan terpilihlah fandom kecil ini semoga saja bisa meramaikan fandom. Terima kasih sudah mampir ke lapak saya. Btw, nulis ini malah terpikirnya dengan Jun yang lain, Jun yang mana sih, lagian siapa juga yang peduli sama sayaaaa xDD**


End file.
